Our Thoughts are our Dreams
by Lbeard0217
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first story and it isn't really good! Don't hate on it too much! Please leave some comments on this, telling me what's good, and telling me what I should fix in the future! Thank you!


**Callie's POV:** It's almost been a year since I've been with the Foster's and I'm starting to understand the true meaning of a family! Jude and I have become very close with Stef and Lena, to the point where we believe we have been with them our whole lives! Jude really loves it here. And I mean really loves it here! I've messed up a few times and got put into the group home, but I have learned my lesson and I am here for my brother forever! i shouldn't have taken the risk of me being high risk, and almost not being adopted! After Stef and Lena said they weren't accepting me back that day I'm court, I gave up hope and thought it was the end of me possibly getting adopted! I really screwed up, but I was given a second chance!

* * *

**Brandon's POV: **Not even a day goes by that I don't think about the love that i have for Callie! The first time we kissed, it was almost like I didn't want to stop! It cost me a lot, but I can't deny the love I have for someone! I think about her every night, wishing she were in the Independent Living Program. I would be able to see her everyday and have the love of my life in my arms every night! I just wish I could go into her room, and tell her how I truly feel about her! What happened to being open about my feelings? Yeah, I've screwed up! I stole money from Dani, and almost cost both my dad, and my mom their jobs, but I can't say I did it for nothing! I did it to prove the love I have for Callie, and the reason I want us to be together!

* * *

**Jude's POV: **Ever since we were little, Callie has decided to mess everything up! especially with the first foster home we were put into and the struggle that came upon us to fight for each other everyday of our lives! Me and Callie love each other like brother and sister should, but Callie needs to learn to trust, and not run away from her problems every time one arises! I really love it here with Stef and Lena. I never knew what it felt like to have a true family, until now! I belong here! God wouldn't have brought me here to tell me I wasn't good enough and send me off to another foster home! I was adopted and Callie will be too! We will be an actual family again!

* * *

**Callie's POV: **Going to group everyday for the past year, has really made a difference in my life! I've learned to accept every challenge that comes my way and every obstacle that tries to ruin me! Jude has realized that I have accepted myself for who I am! I have gone to therapy to talk about my problems, and even convinced Stef and Lena to have the family get together once a week and talk about everything, and have no secrets! I meant it when I said I've changed for the better! I love my life! I talk to Stef and Lena about everything that is bothering me no matter what! But... I have one thing I feel I need to talk to someone about, but just cant! It's about... Brandon!

* * *

**Brandon's POV: **I feel like I'm doing something extremely wrong! Am I? I try my best, I just can't help how I feel about Callie! If I mess up with Callie again, she won't be able to live here with Stef and Lena, and Jude will definitely hate me forever! Me and collie have snuck around a couple times, but that was a true risk! Jude already believes that i am a mini version of Liam, but I'm not! I would never do that to Callie! I would never do that to anyone! I love Callie and Callie loves me too! We just have to find a way to make it work between us without getting caught!

* * *

**Jude's POV: **The first time I saw Brandon and Callie kissing, at the wedding, I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die! I knew it wasn't going to be a one time deal because of the passion I saw in that kiss! They loved each other, and I knew that I had no hope of staying with Stef and Lena because they were eventually going to get caught anyways! I've never hated someone as much as I hated Callie at that moment! When I heard that Brandon went to see Callie at the group home when he wasn't supposed to, i knew she wasn't coming home anytime soon! When he got back, I yelled at him! I screamed at the top of my lungs explaining how much of a screw up he was! He told me to shut the hell up, and within the next few days, he moved in with his dad! I'd never felt so much relief in my life! Until I heard he was moving back, soon after Callie returned to the family from the group home!


End file.
